


Owl's Flight

by ghostedMinds



Series: Creator AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creator AU, Forests, Late at Night, M/M, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto helps one of his charges learn to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl's Flight

A breeze blows through the trees, soft rustling filling the night air.

Up in a tree sits a young man, hair spiked into two points, a mix of black and white. Soft cooing sounds come from him, hand outstretched to a hollow in the tree. With cautious movements, a small head pokes out and slowly an owling emerges from the hollow.

“Come on little guy, You’ve got to do this sometime. It’s now or never.”

Though Bokuto’s voice is quiet, far quieter than one would expect him capable of speaking in, it still carries all of the energy he usually speaks with.

The owl hopes into cupped hands and stares up at Bokuto with wide, owl eyes.

“Let’s give it a go, yeah?”

A sudden breeze shakes tree branches right as Bokuto gently throws his hands up. The boy falls through branches, hitting the forest ground with his back. He groans as he stretches out, trying to work the pain out from his spine.

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright? It’s best not to stay out so late.”

Gold eyes gleam up and take in Akaashi’s appearance. Hair messy in a neat way, cardigan pulled on over button up, jeans, sneakers, and his giant paintbrush resting against his shoulder.

“Akaashi” Bokuto exclaims, voice once again loud, disturbing some of the resting wildlife. “I just had–” Bokuto cuts himself off and looks up into the sky, face serious. Akaashi allows his eyes to follows.

Up in the air, the owling beats its wings furiously, falling and rising in the sky unsteadily. But, it’s flying.

“Shall we go home now Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto doesn’t reply immediately, eyes still locked on the young bird, a storm churning in his eyes. After a minute he grins up at Akaashi and stands.

“Yeah. Did you come all this way to get me Akaashi? That’s so cool? Did you see the owl just now?? He was flying? His first time!”

Akaashi lets out a small sigh as Bokuto continues on, voice too loud to be peaceful in the sleeping forest, but looks over at Bokuto every few seconds; Bokuto always feels more wild at night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sunset Clouds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6075129)  
> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com). request something?


End file.
